Meet Me At The Bridge
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Duncan's kind of annoyed that Courtney's back, and he's starting to question wether or not he likes Gwen as more than a friend. Set after the episode Ocean's Eight-or Nine of TDA. Complete for now.
1. The Almost Stabbing of Gwen

***I don't own the Total Drama Series!***

**This one is in Duncan's point of view. Most of it, excluding dialogue, are his thoughts. Enjoy!**

Well, this is just great, really. The stupid producers decide to bring back the person I hate because her lawyer wears a fancy tie. And now, she thinks I cheated on her with Gwen…right. I didn't cheat on her because number one I dumped her when she ran off to find a million dollars while leaving me with a broken ankle, and two because I don't like Gwen like that…or do I? I've been missing her a lot more since she's been gone than how much I missed Courtney. Did I even really miss Courtney? I mean, she is a bossy annoying, controlling, stuck-up, wannabe lawyer with trust issues and an annoying scream.

I think about this while I put my clothes on. I won't be sleeping much tonight, anyways. Ugh, the only person here that ever understood me was Gwen. She could look past my mohawk and dog collar, and see an actual person. But, because of her stupid ex, well, I hope he's still her ex, wait, why do I hope he's still her ex? Anyways, the point is, she's gone and now I'm basically alone here.

I decide to head to the bridge. My best memories of this stupid film lot are enclosed within the perimeter of the bridge. Only because of Gwen, of course. I walk outside and begin to make my way to the bridge until a shrill voice calls my name.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled to me. My heart dropped to my stomach as I turned around.

"What?" I said, seeming uninterested.

"Where are you going?" She asked, putting her index finger on my nose. I remove it before answering.

"What's it to you?" I asked, turning back around, until Courtney grabs my wrist.

"Well, it says right here in page nineteen, section one, paragraph three of your contract that you're supposed to tell me where you are at all times!" Courtney said, holding up the huge document.

"Like I care." I said, rolling my eyes. Why did I like her again?

"You have an ironclad contract! You follow it, or your parole officer will hear from my lawyers."

"Oh really? Tell your lawyers say hi to John for me, alright?" I said sarcastically.

"We are so OVER!" Courtney said, her face contorted in anger.

"Cool. I was sick of you anyways." I said, walking away from her obnoxious screeches and yells.

As I walked to the bridge, I thought about all the stuff I would have to tell Gwen when I saw her again. Me putting Owen's dandruff in the salt shakers, Courtney's face when she got all mad, how much I love her…Whoa, wait, why did that just go onto my mental list of things to tell Gwen? No, shut up, mental list! Gwen can't know about that, she isn't supposed to, okay? I shook these thoughts off and kept walking.

I finally made it to the clearing. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at our bridge. Wait, who's there? There's a silhouette just barely visible leaning against the railing on the bridge. I quietly whip out my knife and hold it close to my ear, ready to strike. I quietly creep over to the bridge, careful not to crack any twigs or crush any leaves. About mid-way to the bridge, I realize how good I really am at this sneaking stuff. Practice makes perfect, I suppose. I smile a bit and continue creeping. Two or three minutes later, I'm standing on the other end of the bridge than the suspected intruder, knife held high.

I scream as I bring the knife down. The figure dodges it, letting out a screech of such volume that only a female could achieve. She breathes heavily and puts her hand over her heart.

"WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled again, in a voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Gwen!" I yelled.

"D-D-Duncan?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

I nodded and she proceeded to hug me. She held on to me a while before she broke the silence.

"Wait a minute…you just tried to stab me!" She yelled, smacking me in the chest.

"I didn't mean to…" I said chuckling.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?" Gwen whisper-yelled at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I shot back.

"Right. Well, I've been coming here every so often. The eliminated contestants and the losers from season one are all being forced to stay in this creepy old mansion, not the cool creepy, the disgusting creepy, until YOU win the million bucks!" She said, pointing at me.

I laughed a little and then opened my mouth to speak. "So who's talking to you over there? Anyone?"

"Not really. Trent is, but all he's saying is 'could you please take me back? I didn't believe you were cheating for one second!'" She said in a mocking tone.

"Wow. Now I know why you come here." I mumbled.

"It's so annoying, Duncan. NO ONE is on my side. Everyone hates me know, and they never talk to me. Don't get me wrong, I love being a loner, but I do enjoy human contact every once in a while from someone who's not obsessed with me!"

"Well, I'm on your side, I lo-loathe. Yeah, I really loathe Trent for getting you voted off. I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then, you're the only one, excluding me." Gwen said with a slight smile.

"So what else is new? Oh wait, that was stupid…" Wow, I really am an idiot.

"What's up with the show?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Courtney came back today, and I sort of fainted." I mentioned casually.

"That's why she's been gone for the past two days." Gwen said, lifting her index finger.

"Yeah, and we broke up." I added.

"When did you even get back together?" She asked with a shrug.

"We didn't. But apparently, I have a contract." I said, putting air quotes around the word contract.

"Wow, well, she's certainly got you whipped into shape." She said with a laugh.

"Well, not anymore." I said proudly.

"True, true. Well, I guess I should go" She said, starting to walk away.

"Meet me here tomorrow? Same time?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a date." She said, winking.

"I'm holding you to that." I said with a small laugh.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. See you tomorrow night for our _date_." I said, walking away, a slight smile forming on my lips.

**Thank you so much for reading! So, should I continue? Or should I discard this story with prejudice? Feedback is very appreciated! :) P.S. Did I make Duncan too OOC? I tried not to, but if I did, let me know please! I'm trying not to do that with ANY characters, so please feel free to point out my mistakes. I'd prefer if you did, actually. ;) **


	2. Just The Right Amount Of Evil

***I don't own anything!***

**I hope you enjoy! Sorry if they seem too OOC. **

I don't even remember what we did today, nor do I care. All I care about is going to the bridge and getting my sanity back for a while. I got up out of my bed once everyone else was asleep, got dressed, and went to the bridge. I stood there for a while, just thinking. Why was I so eager to get here? What was it about seeing Gwen that made me happier than the time I replaced Chris' hair gel with Elmer's glue? I was thinking about all this until I was tapped on the shoulder from behind, snapping me out of my trance-like state.

"Hi!" Gwen said holding up a flashlight.

"Hey." I replied coolly.

"So what brings you here?" She asked playfully.

"My _date_!" I said with a smirk.

"Hm, I don't see Courtney around…" Gwen said with a smile.

"Funny. She's been giving me the evil eye all day." I said, sitting down. Gwen sat down across from me and we continued talking.

"Really? I'm sorry. I know you liked her." Gwen said with concern in her dark eyes.

"Liked. I liked her. Now, I can't stand her."

"So you've moved on to Heather now?" She asked me.

"Um, ew. She's too evil, even for me." I said, pointing to myself with my thumb.

"So a girl has to have just the right amount of evil to get your attention." Gwen said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"You got it, sweetheart." I said, slightly nodding.

"So how much more evil do I need before I have the perfect amount?" She asked, her face getting closer to mine.

"You've got the perfect amount already, sweetheart." I said, getting closer to her. After that, I have no idea what took over me, maybe it was just my bad boy instincts, but I closed the remaining gap between our faces. We kissed…and kissed. We kissed for a good two minutes, before breaking away. She looked a me with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Uh, sorry…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't be." She said, Pecking me again on the lips.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course." She laughed.

"Well then, as your _boyfriend _I must insist that you go back to that stupid mansion before someone notices you're gone." I said, standing up.

"Ugh, fine." She said before walking away. Then she turned around. "Um, no one's going to know about…us…right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not." I said before kissing her for another minute or two. We both knew that would cause too much drama.

"Now go!" I said, lightly pushing her.

"Fine, fine." She said with a sigh before walking away.

"Same time tomorrow?" I yelled to her.

"You know it!" She yelled, without looking back.

**I'd really love to know what you guys think about this chapter! Were the characters too OOC? Please let me know! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
